My sin, and her love
by XIIIOrder
Summary: . Vincent falls for Aerith. But can he actually let go of his past and move on? VincentXAerith.
1. Chapter 1

(Holy crap. I've actually decided to do something o.o)

Well off to where I left off. I have writers block. I decided to make ...Another Ficcie o.o

CloudXTifa. And I for the first time AerithXVincent

I never really did a FFVII...besides there's not many AerithXVincent...Besides I was

Bord and such

(This is immensly hard for a AerisXCloud fan o.o)

(So please. I plead you. I want reviews. I know I suck at fanfictions..

But I'm trying my best to improve. So please review.

I promise I'll try to update.

And please give me some tips if you want or...o.o...Just review curse me out whatever as long as its a review...xD Im kidding about the cursing me out part. Because if you do..I'll chase after you ; )

Those Gentle orbs of Green glanced from side to side.

I walked around with the golden woven basket around my arms. And beautiful blue and white flowers inside the small basket. Its been atleast 3 years. 3 long years since I haven't seen Cloud, Vincent, Yuffie, Tifa, Red, and Barret. Yes a long time.

I longed to see them again. I missed having that nice company around. They were like the family I never had. I sighed heavily. "Tomorwo is the day I go to my true birthplace." I took a deep breath. And walked inside the church, where I met Cloud.

Last time I heard. Cloud and Tifa had confessed their love for each other. Which instantly broke my heart. I loved Cloud with a deep passion. He was the second person I truly loved. Because Zack had died. And I knew he had become apart of the planet, and he couldn't return. I was lonely for the time being.

I kneeled down to pick at the flowers. Admire their beauty. I never really got depressed. It was always me being the one to cheer up others. But this time it was diffrent. No one could heal my broken heart.

I smiled to myself. As I looked down at the flower bed. Where Cloud had fallen. But It also brought tears to my face. I giggled, and cried at the same time. Because I knew he was gone for good.

I never knew it would hurt this much. Sometimes, I wanted to die. Sometimes I felt like I had no place in this world. But I knew the planet would take me away..at its own pace. I walked out of the church silently. My heels clicking upon the floor. Click click click. Tap tap tap.

I slowly wiped away the tears from my face and smiled once more. I still had a long way ahead of me. And I knew it was going to take time for my deep wound to heal. But I can survive.

"I'll come back here tomorwo, before I leave." I sighed and walked off into the distance. I decided to go Visit the bar where Tifa worked. It would be nice to see them again. After all it had been three years.

I wondered. If Cloud would also be there. I dont know if I could bare the pain of facing him. But I knew I had to erase that feeling off of my heart. I had to erase it. Or it would never leave me alone. Just like I had to erase my feelings for Zack. Because I knew he would never come back to me. And the same goes for Cloud.

At last I came home. And smiled at my mother. But when I glanced off to the side, the turks. They were here. I glared at them and stood infront of my mother "What do you guys want with me?" I asked. Taking up a defensive position. A sharp edge to my voice.

"We need you. Come with us, or else." One of the Turks threatened me. It was Rude. The bald headed mysterious man with a pair of shades. I looked over to him "Fine. I will. Just dont hurt my mother." I walked over to him and nodded "Mom dont worry, I'll be fine you'll see" I smiled warmly at her. Of course she was ready to break out in tears. But I wanted her to be safe.

My mom nodded at me. And I was taken to the ShinRa Headquarters. They wanted to expirement on me once more. But I thought Professor Hojo was dead already. I didn't know what they wanted from me this time. I clenched my fists, and gulped. Actually, I was scared. Because I had no clue what the heck they were going to do to me. I sighed. "Are we there yet?" I asked.

"You think we're going to ShinRa Headquarters, HELL NO." Of course, that was the only one who acted like an idiot. Reno. It was Reno who was speaking to me. I cocked my head to the side "Then where are You taking me?" Raising my eyebrow. If they weren't taking me to the HQ then...where? Curiosity filled my thoughts." We're going North." Thats all they really said to me. I sighed once more. "Ok. But why?" I asked once more. With patience. Because as their prisoner I had the right to know. I had the right to know everything in exact detail. I twirled a strand of hair around. Glancing over at Reno. The Journey seemed long. But it was probably just me. The Northern mountains weren't that far from Midgar.

So why all this anxiety? I couldn't understand what was happening. They just took me. And they still wouldn't tell me. I bit my bottom lip and glanced over at Elena. I probably could get something out of her. Since she always was blurting something out."Excuse me..But I did ask why you need me."

Rude sighed. And looked at me with a very serious look on his face. I could never really tell what he was always thinking. Such a hard guy to figure out. "Someone is trying to revive That crazy ass professer Hojo. And they need you.. And we can't let Hojo be revived. ." And with that he just turned away. Hojo...He was the one who had almost killed me when I was his experiment.

Because of him...The world almost got destroyed..I dont blame Sephiroth..The planet knows...I feel what the planet feels..

But..I never felt when Zack died. I never saw him again. Just as simple as that. I didn't hear the planet ...that day...

But I got over him...

And I fell for Cloud. That was silly of me..because I knew. I knew that deep down inside he loved Tifa. I couldn't change that. I sighed and looked out the window. We were finally here. They took me to an abandoned house. With alot of research..and a video.

I turned the video on. I was so curious. But It was a video of Professer Gaast. And...My real mother. I switched over to the next video. To my surprise..Professer Gaast was my father. Reno and Rude apeared behind me. "So the old scienctist is your dad eh? No wonder You look alot like him..." Reno sighed, stretching out and yawning. "My father..." I trailed off. "I never knew him..." I pushed the button for the next video. It was a conversation between my parents.

"_Darling...This materia...Its a special materia the only the Cetra can use...Holy. And if it falls into the wrong hands..it something bad can happen...So I want Aerith to have it"_ It was the last video. I sighed. "So thats why..." I sighed. "We have to become your bodyguards. ." Reno sighed. I actually heard him being serious.

I pulled a strand of hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear. The video I saw...was..when I was a baby...And my father died when I was about 5 years old. I dont renember him. I wish I could renember but I can't. I could only renember the now.

But right now...I feel the planet crying out again. The great calamity of the skies..is healing itself...Slowly..piece by piece...

No matter how hard we all tried to rid the planet of its wound. All else failed. Because it kept coming back. No matter how hard. It just wouldn't work out. I clenched my fist tightly." I want...to help...I think I understand whats going on..." I bit my lip and glanced up and Reno and Rude. They looked at me. Waiting. "I think I know why they want to bring Hojo back to life. And they want to bring back the Great calamity of the skies. In other words Jenova. And thats why they want Holy. " I sighed. "But I dont know why. I dont know their intentions...What I told you now..is just a suspicion of mine..I'm sorry if I wasn't any help..."

Reno laughed at me "Actually you gave us a clue. . You can go outside and all. BUT...you can't leave the town." I smiled at them "Actually..I was headed here tomorwo...But now that Im here..I can go off and have fun" I said. In my usual cheery manner. I never changed. I was always the same cheerful person. No one could bring me down.

They left me alone. Well atleast I had some company. It was nice. Then afterwards. I explored my parent's old house. I found my baby pictures. And a picture of my parents. I did look like my father. And from the corner of my eye I spotted a photo album. I picked it up. It was rather dusty, So I gently blew off all the dust. Which surounded me. And made me cough.

I opened up the album carefuly. And I sat down on the chair . I passed through every page. They were really nice pictures. As soon as I finished looking at the album. I set it down in its rightful place. And took a walk around the small town. The people here were really friendly. I shivered a bit. The sun was setting over the horizon. A beautiful mixture of purple, pink, and orange filled the sky. It started to snow. The snow drops falling on my face, as I looked up to the sky. Snow, It was a wonderful gift...I watched the children run around and play. It was so peaceful here. I liked it. But seeing all this nice peacfulness...I wanted to go back to Midgar. For some reason. I didn't know why.

But I missed my friends. I wanted to see them. ..

I heard someone shout. They were running towards the clinic. "HELP PLEASE! " The man stopped infront of me." Theres a man in a red cloak. ...And he doesn't look so good..." I stopped for a moment. "Did you happen to catch his name?" I asked. To see If my suspicions were right. "No..All I know is that he has a metal arm..and a red cloak" I nodded. And smiled at the man.

" I think I know him...can you please take me to him?"


	2. Chapter 2

(Yay Chapter two! I would like to thank you for the reviews.

And I do hope to get more! So anyways...I'll continue..And I promise I'll try not to get any writers block ;;;; Sorry Jai-chan... ;

I ran inside the Clinic where Vincent was taken. Apperantly he had collapsed in the freezing cold. He didn't take anything warm with him. When the man found him. He looked dead. Because he was cold and pale. Vincent was always pale..which made him look dead.

I stopped and smiled. I never really saw him get sick. I stopped and gently touched his cheek. He looked so peaceful when unconcious. I carefuly removed some hair from his face. Revealing his facial features. His face looked so frail, so delicate. So soft. I smiled. I wondered how could someone look so peaceful, when they have gone through so much. Lucrecia. He still loved her. Despite everything she had done to him.

I can imagine the pain he went through. When it comes to that...we are so alike, but in other things...we're so diffrent. I sat down next to him, waiting to see what the doctor would say. I closed my eyes and dozed off.

Vincent slowly opened his eyes.He looked up at the sleeping beauty next to his bed. He slowly lifted himself up, and held his head. "Aerith ..." He slowly whispered_. Was she looknig after me this whole time?_. He suddenly saw her wake up. Those green orbs looking at him. Vincent sat up and nodded. "Thank you..." He looked away. Trying to hide away that small blush that slipped on those pale cheeks of his.

I smiled and giggled at his blush."Why are you thanking me?" I arched a brow. Still smiling at him in my cheery manner. Of course he wouldn't dare to look at me. He was so concealed. Just like Cloud, He never let anyone know what he was thinking ...just like Cloud. I felt depressed. But Immidietly hid that pain away and covered it up with a cheerful smile.

"So Vincent...what brings you here?"

"I was investigating something..."

"Investigating what?" I asked With Curiosity. He was away for so long. Well he was a former turk

He looked at me, like he didn't want to tell me.

"Its ok ...you dont have to tell me. I understand." I played around with my hair for the mere moment. Vincent glanced at me. And at last he decided to tell me.

"Well..I'm looking for someone...who weilds the power of Holy . I have been searching for Professer Gaast's research..." I stood up and walked towards him. Leaning forward, to look at him straight in the face. . " Shily shally Dilly dally" I smiled playfuly. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Vincent you could at least ask for some help. From some of your friends. " I poked him in the forehead playfuly. Still he was giving me that look. He was so serious. I thought it was cute.

"Professer Gaast...I know where he lived. " He nodded. Still hiding every emotion that he felt. I knew that deep down inside he was releived. I sighed ."Professer Gaast was my father. " He looked at me. His eyes widening. More like it was to hard to belive that he was actually my father.

"So...where is his home?" He cut down to buisness."Down the street." I added. He stood up and walked out t he door. "Are you coming? Or not?" I smiled. "Oh alright, alright..I'm coming." I walked out after him. And down the street we went to my father's old house. Vincent glanced around, at the messed up place.

There were cobwebs, dust every where, and millions of paper on the ground. I sighed . "Wow looks like this place needs some cleaning up. Right?" I looked towards Vincent. He just walked off to find whatever he needed to find. I shrugged. "Vincent..what exactly are you looking for ?"

"Holy."

"Holy? But Vincent...Holy materia...my mother..." Vincent stopped and looked at me.

"Your mother...what about her and holy?"

"Renember..only the Ancients can find holy. Vincent...My mother gave me that materia. Im the one who weilds it." I sighed. "What do you want with Holy?" Vincent looked at me.

"It doesn't concern you."

I clenched my fist ."Yes it does concern me. Vincent, is it about Hojo?" I asked with concern. I was worried about him. I wanted him to open up to me. I guess it was a little to much since Vincent is Vincent. And he never opens up to anyone. I sighed and looked away. Vincent lifted his head a bit.

"How do you know?" A serious look spreading across his face.

"Well...lets say..I came here against my own will." Vincent raised an eyebrow. "You were kidnapped?"

"Well lets not say Kidnapped. They threatened me to come with them. Well they actually told me they were going to hide me here. Someone is trying to revive Hojo...Thats what I was told."

I leaned against the wall sighing. "I want..to go back to Midgar...I ...miss them..." I looked up at the dusty ceiling. Twirling my braid around. I miss him. Even though Cloud has Tifa. He also has me. Because..we are connected. I can hear his every thought. I dont know how. But I can feel what he feels. And I know Cloud feels lost right now. I want to be there to guide him back.

I was so lost in thought. I didn't know Vincent had placed his hand on my shoulder. Staring straight at me. I blinked my eyes twice and looked up at Vincent. "Is something wrong?" He asked. I shook my head and smiled cheerfuly "No, Im just fine !" Vincent grabbed my arm, with his metal claws digging right into my skin. I winced a bit in pain, and looked up at him. "Vincent...stop your hurting me..." I tried getting out of his grasp. But it wouldn't work. He looked down at me. "Your hurting yourself even more."

"No I'm not-" He interupted.

"You still love him. You still love Cloud dont you?"

"I dont love Cloud. He belongs to Tifa." I looked down, tear eyed. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran up to Vincent and hugged him.

"I can't take it anymore. Cloud ..I can feel it. Cloud is lost again. He needs guidence..but its not in my place..."

I burried my face in his chest. Crying letting the tears flow. Vincent covered me with his cloak.

"Look. I dont know how to comfort others but. Try to set him behind you. As I did with Lucrecia..." He trailed off. I wiped the tears away from my face and smiled again. "Thanks. I'm sorry for breaking down on you Vincent...its..not like me..I guess..I needed to let out all my feelings. Once again I'm sorry." Vincent nodded plainly. "Try to forget him..." And with those words said to me. He somehow made me feel better. I dont know why but it just did.

"So Vincent..did you figure out who was trying to revive Hojo?" Vincent shook his head. "I think it might have something to do with ShinRa Im not sure." I nodded and sat down, The door flung open, and in came Reno. "Hey we're go'n back to Midgar. " I nodded and followed after him. But before I left, I looked up at Vincent. "Are you sure you'll be fine? You don't need anything, right?

Vincent nodded" Enough worrying about me. Just go. " I sighed and left with Reno. I was worried about Vincent. At the same time, kinda embaressed that I broke down in tears infront of him. Oh god. I was just acting weird lately. I never did.I didn't know what was going on with me. I sighed. And looked out the window. Everything looked so small.

We atlast arrived at Midgar. I ran off. I knew the Turks would somehow find me. But I ran off to the church. To my surprise I saw a sleeping Cloud. I smiled at him. Sitting on my knees. I stroked his cheek gently. "Cloud..." I whispered. "I'm here...I know you feel lost...but its not in my place...to help you find your way..." A tear strolled down my cheek, and fell upon Cloud's fore head. He slowly opened his eyes. "Aerith?" I blinked and smiled.

"Cloud why are you here? Most importantly why are sleeping here in the flower bed?"

"Nothing..I needed to think..."

"Think about what?"

"You..."

"Me?"

"Yes you. Aerith...I need you..back..."

I stopped to look at him. Was he crazy? I touched his forehead to see if he was ok. "But Cloud you love Tifa. Don't do this to her."I sighed. And stood up. "Cloud...the only reason I came here...was because I know your lost. I know you need guidence. But you love Tifa, and Tifa loves you. I can't take you away from her." I slowly backed away from him. I loved Cloud. But I couldn't see Tifa in pain.

Cloud hugged me. He knew I was right. He loved Tifa, but he also loved me as well. "Aerith...You may be right. But your always my light. I know you are. Your always there when I need you..." He held her close.

"Cloud..." I pulled away from him. "Dont hurt yourself...I want you to be happy..." I smiled and walked away. He stood there watching me leave. He knew there wasn't anything else to be done. He smiled. "I want you to be happy to Aerith. But I still love you.."

I walked away. It pained me. I didn't go back to him. His place was with Tifa not mine. Another tear strolled down my cheek. I wiped it away.

A monster apeared before me. I used magic to try to get it away. But it jumped on me. I tried getting loose. But I couldn't. I thought I was gone for sure. But the monster fell dead right next to me. I had my eyes closed. And heard a gunshot. And when I finally opened my eyes..it was Vincent. He had saved me. I smiled at Vincent. "Thank you.."

Vincent looked away.He wasn't used to such kindness. Especially from someone as beautiful as Aerith. He simply nodded.

"Just be careful next time. " He walked off. He seemed to be in a hurry. I sighed. And walked back home. My mother jumped on me. Hugging me. Not letting me go. I smiled at her. "Its ok I'm just fine."

I heard more gunshots outside. I quickly ran outside. To see but another monster with chains. It was Vincent in his Galient beast limit break. I walked even closer. He looked at me and growled. "Vincent?" I asked walking even closer. He stepped back slowly.

He looked like he was going to atack me. He expected for me to run off scared. "Vincent is that you?" I asked once more. He ran off. I chased after him, but more monsters appeared before me. I tried using my magic once more. I used the Bolt magic to try atacking more of them apeared.

And the Galient beast came back and swiped them away. He stood there. And I walked even closer. I somehow felt that it was Vincent. My Curiosity grew even bigger. He was about to run. "Wait! Please stay." I walked around him now.

Examining him. I looked up into his eyes. No he didn't scare me. It was still the same old Vincent."Vincent...it is you..." I smiled at him sweetly.

He expected her to run, But she didn't. Why was she so sweet to him? He didn't understand. Tifa took one look at him and she would be scared. But Aerith wasn't scared of him. He turned back into his human form. And glanced down at Aerith.

"Why dont you run away?"

"Because...I'm not scared."

"But you should be."

"Why?"

"Im not human." He answered. Just as simple as that. "Dilly dally Shily shally" I turned my head.

He looked at me. Raising his eyebrow at me. "Vincent...why don't you forgive yourself? " I asked kicking a rock down .

"I let the woman I care about the most...suffer..." I rolled my eyes. "So?" Vincent shot a glare at me. But I didn't care.

"Vincent..it wasn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself..." I smiled. He looked away from me. His black hair covering his pale delicate face. Only his firey amber eyes staring down to the ground.

"You are alike...you know..." I whispered softly. Smiling. A sweet gentle expression crossing my face.

"You're just like him..."

Vincent looked up at me. In question. "Oh nothing! Its a secret" I smiled and winked at him.Vincent felt himself blush. He never did. Unless he was around Lucrecia. But why was she making him feel this way? He didn't know.

I giggled at Vincent. Seeing his red blush. It was visible on his delicate pale cheeks. I dont know. Something about Vincent...atracted me to him. I wondered why. Mabey it was because he resembled Cloud so much. It hurt me. I tried hiding the pain away from my face. I knew I did the right thing by letting him go. I knew he belonged with Tifa not me.

"You can't let him go can you?"

"No I can't...but...I want to try and heal my wounds." I kicked another rock.

"Hey Vincent. Lets make a promise. How bout we let go of our pasts. And think about the future. Lets try and heal our wounds..."

Vincent nodded. "Mine aren't wounds. They're sins."

"Well then..try and forgive your sins. I know you can." I replied. "Because...I would forgive you too." I trailed off.

"Just like Cloud forgave himself ..you should try too..."


	3. Chapter 3

**HERE I GO writing again Im just so busy now. After all it is summer vacation **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII AC..it belongs to Tetsuya Nomura...and Square-enix. I own the Dvd..its on my shelf...Im going to watch it again..xDDD**

"Just like Cloud forgave himself you should try to."

"Why?"

"Because...everyone deserves a second chance Vincent..even you...whatever may have happend in your past. Look forward to the future..to your light...Because if you live in the past..you'll never live in your future. " I smiled walking off.I hoped those words would go through to him.

Those words rung in his head several times. He paced up and down . He couldn't get them out of his head. He sighed and stopped. And now renembering his conversation with Cloud.

_"Have you ever forgiven yourself?"_

_"No..."_

_"Ok...I'll let you know what its like.."_

Damn. Why was everything coming down to him like this? Why was so much on his mind?He kept up with his pace. "No...my sins will never be forgiven..."

He sighed and walked off. He didn't quite understand...but he was being drawn to her. Aerith. She was something. She was just like Lucrecia...except, she had an angelic apearance. He shook his head. Stopping at the church. He glanced over to the side, to catch a glimpse of Fenrir. Cloud's bike. "Feh." Cloud was inside. He walked into the church. And there he was. Sleeping on the flower bed.

Vincent looked down at Cloud, and kicked him with his pointy metal shoe. Cloud awoke. Of course his arm hurt because of that. "Ouch Tifa!" He glanced up to look at Vincent."Don't you have a family to go to?" Vincent arched an eyebrow at him. "I do...but this is my home. This is where I know I'll be safe..." Vincent rolled his eyes. "What are you a priest? Always spending time in this church. Cloud ...I need to ask you something..."

"What is it?"Cloud yawned and stretched

"Whats it like? To forgive yourself...you promised you would tell me..now tell me.."

"Damn..with those turks around and that stupid avalanch group we cant kidnapp her. The whole damn place is being guarded."

"We'll have to make out a good plan..."She chuckled slightly.

"Yes my dear sister...we want our master back as well...we need her...but I wonder...what type of plan should it be?" They walked. Wearing a cloak. Covered from head to toe. There was three of them. The taller one was Meli. The Medium one was Chris, and the smaller one was Lani. They trailed down the small path that led to sector 5 Midgar.

"I'm right here! Shape shifter Lani. I can disguise myself as one of them and bring her over to Master!"

"Hehe..not bad Lani...that would work out..." Chris added grinning. "Unlike Kadaj Yazoo and Loz...we wont fail. Our mission to bring forth Master, and Mother. Will be complete."

"But we needn't worry about the turks..its Avalanch we're worried about.." Meli sighed glancing up to the sky. "But Meli...can't you distract them? Or something like that...Me and you distract them..besides...if we dont do something now...Master will be very angry.."

"Yeah yeah..I know.." Chris sighed pushing back his blond hair.

Cloud looked up at Vincent, looking quite surprised. Vincent out of all people asking such a question. Really, it surprised him.

"I dont know...I guess...you feel relieved.." Vincent arched an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean, you guess?"

"Sorry...but I really never tried..."

"You're still hung up on her?"

"Who?"

"Aerith, who else?"

"What are you...I'm with Tifa now..."

"So..you still love her, but do you know how much she loves you, Aerith suffers even more. She is trying to let you go. You're quite ungrateful towards her..."

"I know..."

Cloud Stood up, dusting himself off, careful of the flowers of course. He tried smiling at Vincent. "One question Vince..."

He sighed Leaning against the wall. Tilting his head up and glancing at the ceiling."Did Lucrecia ever love you back? I dont really know much about you, despite the fact you've been in this group for two years now.."

"She was a beautiful woman, She was so kind to me, Always worrying about me. When Hojo had me in that pod...I renember faintly. She was crying for me...She tried doing everything to help me...But I did nothing to help her..."

Cloud smiled and walked off. "Ya know..I guess...its time we forgave ourselves, Vince, Are you up to it?" Vincent shook his head.

"No Cloud, not yet. That sin, will never be forgiven..."

I hummed to pick out my flowers, those beautiful roses in my backyard. They grew. It made me smile. So many beautiful things, in such an ugly world. I stopped to smell them. I turned my head.My mother came rushing out to tell me something. She looked happy as always. Just the way I loved seeing her.

"Aerith...someone is waiting for you out in the front." She seemed so cheery. Just when she did, when she first met Zack, of course he was always the typical ladies man. My mother loved him to much. She was happy I was with him. I nodded and went out to see who it was. I stopped dead in my tracks. It was Cloud, Immedietly I put on such a straight face. A smile, like always. I didn't want to worry my mother.

"Aerith...I need to tell you something..." Cloud held both of my hands. He looked so serious. Not like he ever did. But I wanted to know whats up. Especially, when he took my hands just like that.

"You're right...I need to be with Tifa...But I can always look up to you? When I need you...you'll be there...right? I dont have any family...but in the begining..you were like my sister...so..."

I arched an eyebrow. "So?" I smiled, once more teasing him.

"Im glad...Cloud...its time we both moved on..." I whispered in his ear. And walked away, I knew he wouldn't smile much, but deep down inside he would finally understand. Finally understand we, as human beings were meant to suffer. Im glad he finally came to his senses.

Cloud would smile softly, watching that angel walk away, that flower the grew in his heart, finally sprout and grow, then wither away, and be born again. He couldn't let Aerith go, he still loved her, deep inside. He still loved her. He had lost his chance to be with her, and it was his fault. He knew he couldn't get her back, he knew that very well.

It was hard to let go. It was hard for me to let him go, I still loved him. But I was doing the right thing...

Vincent sat there silently inside the cave. Staring quietly at the crystalized Lucrecia, as if he was in a trance. She looked like a priceless jewel. Trapped in a crystal, still asleep, asleep so soundly, she looked like an angel. Vincent finally snapped himself out of it.

_"Vincent..please forgive me..."_

"No..Lucrecia..Im the one who needs to beg for Forgivness...Im sorry..." He whispered. The deep love he had for Lucrecia never went away, it was still there. He loved her, yet he couldn't be there for her, when she needed him the most. Lucrecia had suffered so much. And he blamed himself for it, he couldn't help her. He wasn't fit to help anyone.

But every now and then, her image apeared in his mind. Aeris, that sweet simple flower girl of Midgar. She cared about him. She wasn't afraid of him when he transformed to his limit break. No she wasn't. She was calm, and he couldn't understand why. Tifa and Yuffie got scared, and Lucrecia as well, But Aeris didn't.

Aeris was truly a wonder to him. He let out a smile. Always cheerful even in the toughest times. But why was he always thinking about Aeris? She meant nothing to him, just a teammate, thats all she was to him, nothing more. But why was she always on his mind. Everytime he needed comfort, she came to mind. He stood up and walked out of the cave, and glanced back at the Sleeping Lucrecia. "Farewell Lucrecia.." He whispered and walked off.

Lucrecia...the flower that grew in his heart, withered away forever. But now , a small seed started to grow.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dont own FF AC Or DoC or Vincent...;-;

* * *

I felt relieved that night. Cloud decided to forget about me. I wanted him to be with Tifa. Not me. I know , it pained me so much. But deep down inside, I knew I had made the right choice.

My bed was rather close to the Window. The night was so clear. So full of stars. It reminded me of that one time. That one time in Cosmo Canyon. I felt so alone. But for some reason, I dont feel that way anymore. Sure, I may be the last remaining ancient. But I have my friends. Thats all that matters.

For some Reason...

His image popped into my head. Former Turk Vincent Valentine. Why did he pop into mind? I blushed and shook my head."No." I tried closing my eyes , when I heard a loud noise downstairs. I immidietly shot up out of bed. The noise startled me. I slipped on my slippers. Heading downstairs. I peered down into the kitchen area. The lights were on. No one in sight. I sighed. It must have been my mother. She's probably busy. I turned my back, before I knew it someone grabbed me from behind. It startled me. I quickly let out a loud yelp. My hands were handcuffed. I only cought a glimpse of two cloaked figures. But where was my mother?

"Mom? Mom? Are you...ok? Mom?..."

"Dont worry...your mother is just fine...all you have to do is come with us, and she'll be just fine.Why were Reno and Rude here? It was probably something important. Quickly they grabbed me arm and dragged me off, which left me curious. I sighed, I was probably in danger once more.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine." I reassured my mom, with a gentle smile.

My mom nodded and let me off. "But please tell me, where are you going dear?"

Reno glared at me. "Its confidental" Putting another cigg in his mouth.

"Yeah, mom Its confidential. Sorry," I smiled. With that, we left.

The turks had taken me to an awkard place. I couldn't recognize it. It was more like a cave. I had no idea where we were.

"Hey, Reno, were are we.?" I tried pulling away, he was dragging me to much.

"My name isn't Reno, its Chris, nice to meet ya, miss Aerith." Oh great I was kidnapped, yet again. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want with me?" Chris grinned. "Oh nothing we just want you to meet our master. " Why was I always kidnapped? I bit my lip in anger. "Really now, And If I refuse?"

He glared down upon me. "Well If you refuse than we have to kill yer mom." He sneered. I belived him, criminals these days actually went by their word. "Fine, I'll listen." I sighed softly. The corridors of the hallways, they seemed familiar.

The place looked so dark and gloomy. There was rats everywhere. And the monster here, they evaded us. Aperantly they obeyed the people that resided here. The gloomy place sent a cold chill down my spine. I bit my lips quite tightly. I glanced from side to side. They stayed close to me, just in case anything happened. But of course I wasn't about to leave them. I didn't even know where we were.

All I knew was that, I was kidnapped. Oh well, someone was bound to rescue me. I heard several voices in these caverns, within each step, the voices felt closer and closer, with each moment that passed by.The tunnel was pitch dark. I could only see a faint light coming from all the way at the end. I could hear the voices getting closer, and closer. Before I knew it, we were near the dim light. I glanced up to see but a figure standing tall. A laughter could be heard.

It was none other than another crazy mad scientist. No matter. Surely I was apart of another crazy expirement.

"Well, if it isn't the ancient girl" He remarked. I puffed my cheeks getting a little mad.

"The "Ancient girl" Has a name ya know. Its Aerith. "

"Whatever " He replied.

"Your apart of my new expirement, a ritual actually" A ritual, I took one step back to only bump into one of the people who had kidnapped me, I turned my head to sigh.

"What kind of Ritual ?"I asked. Simply curious, and I wanted to know what kind of crazy crap He was up to.

"The revival of Hojo."

"What?!" My eyes went wide at that moment. I crossed my arms over my chest to glare at him.

"No, in this I will not participate."

"Yes you will, you have no other choice, you see...the pillars holding up sector five can fall, BOOM! With just the push of this here button." He sneered, looking back at me. I rolled my eyes, I didn't know what else to do. If I didn't participate, everyone was in danger.

And now, I began to wonder, what in the world happened to my bodyguards. Reno and Rude. They did a terrible job at keeping me safe.

But of course, it just so happened, they were getting themselves drunk on booze.

Reno glanced up at the ceiling inside the bar.

" Eh...isn't it time we go save her now?..."

"RENO! She was kidnapped an hour ago, don't you think we should've have gone then?"

Reno silenced himself, and simply grinned.

"Dont worry, we equiped the ancient girl with our latest tracking device." He shifted his glance over to Rude, his eyes flickered with amusement.

"Rude?"

"ShinRa's Technology at its finest." He grinned.

"Well then, lets get the hell out of here."

Elena simply rolled her eyes. Never had she seen idiots such as these. Her paycheck, depended on them. Oh how she longed to be with Tseng again. But sadly he was on doing a special job for Reeve. Her blood boiled at the two idiots before her.

Shades back on, the TURKS where back in action. (Author: Funny that sounds like MIB xD)

**

* * *

**

_"Vincent...I never once blamed you..."_

Vincent glanced up at the crystalized beauty before him. She was perfect, while he, was a monster, a demon. He glanced down, this was the result of not protecting her. Trying to save her. He only made a fool of himself back then.

It was such a perfect day, it was sunny, and the shade felt great. The TURK simply closed his eyes and fell asleep. Thats when she came up behind him, moments later. _"Sleeping on the job, are we?"_ He gasped, sitting up looking at her in a surprised manner, a small blush covering his pale complexion. _"Whats wrong? Am I that ugly?" _She giggled in a teasing manner. He shook his head. _"Oh no! Its not that..its just that...I decided to take a little break...thats all.."_

_"Dilly dally shilly shally" _Her image popped in his head once more. Her, the flower girl, with her sweet smile. Why did she pop in every so often? Why? Why could she suddenly replace Lucrecia? He could feel that same feeling...

When he met Lucrecia...

He felt a strong yet weak emotion overpower him. Everytime he was around her. But why now? Why did Aerith make him feel that way? It was simply inexcusable. Simply inexcusable.

For him of course.

He wasn't supposed to feel that way about anyone, only Lucrecia, and now, he wasnt supposed to love Lucrecia, or anyone.

He didn't want to make that same mistake twice.

_Vincent...You aren't to blame...you never were..._

He heard that voice again. It rung in his head several times. But why? Why was she forgiving him?

When he finally tried to listen closely, it wasn't Lucrecia, it was, Aerith Gainsborough?

But was he hearing her voice?

_Vincent, Find me..._

Find me? What was that supposed to mean? Vincent stood up. Soon he left the cave. Turning his head sighing.

"I never wanted your forgivness, I never deserved it.."

_I'll always forgive you, you were never to blame._

At times, he felt like crying but the tears never came out. What could he do? All he could do is atone for the sins in his past.

The sins that came back and haunted him, day after day.

_Help me..._

When he listened to that voice again, it wasn't Lucrecia it was Aerith. The sweet flower girl, that began to haunt his every dream, that began to melt his cold heart.

How could he feel this way? When he swore never to love again? That he could be forgiven no longer?

But when he heard her again. He knew Aerith was calling out to him. That she needed his help. That she was in trouble, that neither Cloud nor the others could help her, only him.

Because a new Dawn was awakening. It was time to embrace the past, and embrace the future.


End file.
